james and april in freaky fusions
by theghostlygossip
Summary: james and his friends are at it again but this time its just james and april in the monster high movie freaky fusions to stop the evil creation gone wrong and maybe april and james might get fused together join april and james in this freaky fun time


james and his friends are at it again but this time its just james and april in the monster high movie freaky fusions to stop the evil creation gone wrong and maybe april and james might get fused together join april and james in this freaky fun time

chapter 1

movie transfer again ugh!

after everthing that happend in scaris the three friends decided to keep it to them selves .while walking to class the three freinds where talking to each other. so have you told anyone guys asked the boy with black hair swooping over his eyes. no james calm down said april. i havent either said vickey. good because are friends/ family might think where weird said james. right i cant tell my mom anything without her asking so many questions with certain stuff it drives me baty said april. huh i do miss going to monster high though it was so peaceful nobody making fun of any one and every one being together as one i wish are school was like that said vickey. well the world isnt like that said april. where fine as long as we have each other nothing can really stop us right james said. then as the friends walk to there class a girl waving her phone saying has broken out of jail. no fucking way i said. james lauguge as a teacher gives me a stern look. james its okay couldnt posiably come back here right said vickey. i dont know vickey but we better be carful just in case he comes back april said. right im not sure if he will try it again i said . ha ha i laughed. whats so funney james asked april. she sounded like robecca steam. robecca who steam said vickey in an confused voice . robecca steam is my favorite monster high character shes so cool and she has a british accent i love her said april like she was a fan girl. i looked at april funney shook my head and head for class. went through 4 boring periods but 5th period is when it all started again. it was french class my french teacher spoke to us in french but gave us the translagion in english. misur james come here he called out. my face became beat red i hated when he called me because mostly because he asked me to do stuff in french but any ways he told me to go to the office. the last time i went to the office something bad hapen im think to my self. he wrote me a pass and i left his room as i turned the corner i saw april 3 feet in front of me i yelled out her name. she looked back at me and stoped and waited for me to catch up. where are you going asked april. im going to the office you? no way im going there too weird. i wonder if vickey there too asked april? i dont know but i swear if i get fucking transported to anouther monster high movie or any other movie im going to be fucking pissed i said in frustraion. dude calm down your extra angery today is there something wrong askedd april. no its just that, that is loose and he could come back here and he isnt stupied he could disguse himself and do the samething over again ya know? yeah that guy is really screwy in the head . you got that right i said. we sit down in the seats in the office the lady at the desk told us to wait until was done talking to a person. we wait awhile but as told us to come into his office again. hello april and james the gentlemen will doing a specail program that deals with the way you act said . so we act bad is what your saying i said. no not at all we just wanted to see how your character was said the man. o okay said april. come with me said the man. i felt like ive seen him i whispered to april as we followed him to a room, so what do you want us to do i asked the man. nothing please sit down in fornt of that screen so me and april sat down. then we got latched into the seat again. NOT AGAIN like what the fuck i said. what movie is it this time said aril in a scared voice. have fun guys said . aaaaaahhhhhhhh we screamed and blacked out but when i woke up we where in anouther monster high, great i said . hey april where you at i yelled. over here it seems like where in anouther monster high movie do you know which one this is asked april. yeah and i dont like it april i said. why i thought you liked monster high april said. i do but its the movie its freaky fusions. REALLY what happens april said scardly. the ghouls get fused together and knowing maybe me and you because hes a freak like that i said. sorry but no offense i do not want to get fused with you april said. you might not have a choose what ever does we do he runs this rember he told us that the first time we did this i said. well lets hope not april said. well lets go meet the ghouls and get ready for what ever is coming. right said april and we walk to the stairs.

hope you enjoyed it i know i did please review ill ost the next chapter soon


End file.
